Vancouver Outlaws
The '''Vancouver Outlaws '''are a virtual American football team that plays in the United Football League, and they play in the Pacific Conference as a member of the Pacific Conference Coastal Division. The team was founded as one of the first four expansion franchises in the UFL in 2017, as has been owned by Theodore Oswald since their inception. Since joining the league in 2017, the Outlaws have been seen as having the most devoted fan base of any team in the league, with fans of the Outlaws referring to themselves as "The Outlaw Militia." As of September 2019, the Vancouver Outlaws are the only UFL team in the league to be located and play their games in Canada. Since joining the league, the Outlaws have never won or appeared in either the league championship game or the Pacific Conference championship game, and have never won the Pacific Conference Coastal Division since being included in the division during the 2018 UFL Season. The team was coached by former Minnesota Vikings legend Fran Tarkenton from their inception in 2017 until 2019, where he earned a 11-17 record over his three years coaching the Outlaws. During the 2018 UFL offseason, the Outlaws hired Tipper Halsey and Tyson Connery to serve as the team's Offensive Coordinator and Defensive Coordinator respectively, as well as Mark Aloe to serve as the team's General Manager. Following the 2019 UFL Season, the team fired Frank Tarkenton, and hired former West Georgia head coach Will Hall to serve as the team's head coach going into the 2020 UFL Season. History Inception and Fran Tarkenton era (2017-2019) During the 2017 UFL Expansion draft, the Vancouver Outlaws drafted former CFL quarterback Ricky Ray to control the Outlaws offense going into their inaugural season. Despite early hope for Ray to improve the lackluster Outlaws offense, Ray would find himself falling to an ACL injury during the first drive of the Outlaws' inaugural season, forcing backup quarterback Sam Bradford into the starting position on the team. After a torn hamstring would take Sam Bradford out of the lineup in the Outlaws' week three game, third-string quarterback Connor Cook would be forced to take control of the offense for the remainder of the season, which would end with expectations of the franchise being realized as the team finished the season with a 1-5 record, tied with the worst record in the league alongside the 1-5 Detroit Stingers and the 1-5 Los Angeles Bolts. With the 2018 UFL Season approaching, head coach Fran Tarkenton would sign former Cleveland Browns and Indianapolis Colts halfback Trent Richardson to assist Ricky Ray as he came back from an injury for the team's second season. Despite early success, the team would finish the season losing three straight after a 2-1 record to start the season to fall to a 2-4 record to end the season, finishing tied for the second-worst record in the league. Despite only one year of film on Ray, Tarkenton and the Outlaws ownership would show faith in him by signing Ray to an extension to remain the starting quarterback of the Outlaws throughout 2022. With his tenure as head coach being placed on the hot seat going into the 2019 UFL Season, Tarkenton and the Outlaws would hire Mark Aloe to serve as the team's general manager going into the 2018 UFL Free Agency period in hopes of adding new talent to the team in hopes of bringing it into contention for a postseason berth. Despite assumptions going into the 2019 UFL Season that the Outlaws would return to their place as one of the worst team's in the UFL for 2019, the Outlaws would go .500 for the first time in their franchise history with an 8-8 record, missing the postseason for the third straight year. Will Hall era (2019-present) Despite the average record during the 2019 UFL Season, Ricky Ray would continue to be trusted by the Outlaws running the offense after an MVP-contention season would help assist the Outlaws. Despite Ray's success, the Outlaws would fire Fran Tarkenton after losing trust in him to bring a winning culture to the Outlaws, replacing him with Will Hall during the 2019 UFL offseason to serve as the team's head coach going into the 2020 UFL Season.